


Xibalba and the Baby

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horror Shorts [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Babies, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Xibalba tried to prevent a baby girl from driving him crazy!





	Xibalba and the Baby

Xibalba was sleeping but he heard someone cooing.

He tried to sleep but he heard someone laughing.

Tea kettle boiling.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE?!"

Xibalba opens the door

It was a baby girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light purple onesie.

Xibalba gulped

She babbled "Balby!"

Xibalba said inside his head "Uh-oh"

She giggled

But she sneezed

She said "Oh no"

Xibalba growled.

Creepy music box playing as a baby girl and Xibalba were having a pretend yea party.

She giggled

Xibalba crying.

She was playing peek a boo much to Xibalba's dismay.

She pulled Xibalba's hair.

She squirts milk on Xibalba.


End file.
